


Fine, Just Stay

by feverkylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and being sweet in their own twisted way, and watching a holo show, i don't know what this is, space gays bickering like an old couple, there is no sex so you can just go if that's what you're looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverkylo/pseuds/feverkylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux, exhausted by work yet unable to sleep, has a nightmare and Kylo senses his panic, rushing in his room only to find him watching a dull holo show at 2am. Hux is too tired to feel embarrassed so he let's Kylo stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely friend Sevster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+friend+Sevster).



> I literally have no idea what this is. It started when me and Sevster were making up headcanons and then I decided to write the thing but it went to a totally different direction than the original plot,, but hey I thought it turned out okay so why not post it.

The hallways of the Finalizer are all empty by the time Hux walks back to his quarters. The General’s days are usually long and filled with stress over the preparations of the weapon; Starkiller base, and lately it has become a part of his routine to be the last person to leave work. It’s not like he can sleep anyway, -he has too much in his mind. The weapon is his number one priority right now, but then there is the second thing, not important nor appropriate, but still there; Kylo Ren. The oversized child, who is unpredictable, irresponsible, moody and on top of it all has weird daddy issues. Hux knew it would turn out to be a mistake to befriend him, but he’s in too deep already.

  
He closes the door behind himself and doesn’t bother leaving his greatcoat or boots by the door. He walks though the dark rooms to his bedroom, falling face first on the mattress. His mind is clouded by millions of thoughts at once.

  
“Fuck,” Hux groans, hiding his face against his pillow. He tries to sleep, unsuccessfully like usually, and sits up. He reaches for his remote and turns on the holo, -something he started to do instead of sleeping. He’s never been that interested in holo shows; he used to think they were dull and boring. They still are, but that’s the closest he can get to sleep. The stupid holo shows they show all night, episode after episode, they are something that allows Hux to turn his brain off, to think something that’s not stressing him out. He falls asleep for a few blissful minutes at a time, jerking awake when the commercials start or when the episode ends and the theme song of a new one starts.

  
He slowly strips off of his clothes, until he’s left with a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He pulls his blanket over himself and cuddles his pillow, finding a comfortable position to watch the holo show. He’s actually starting to like the show, which he is never, ever, going to admit to anyone. It’s a shitty rom-com, addictive in it’s own boring way. Hux falls into his nightly routine, watching the holo with burning eyes, dozing off to sleep for a while and waking up again.

  
At some point Hux jerks awake in cold sweat after a nightmare, looking around the room in slight panic before he realizes where he is. The holo illuminates the room with a blue light, casting dramatic shadows everywhere. Hux tries relaxing again, still feeling startled by his nightmare, when he hears shuffling. He’s quick to get on his feet and look for the closest thing he could use as a weapon.

  
“Hux?” The all too familiar voice asks. “Hux are you okay?”

  
“What the- Kylo? What the fuck?” Hux feels like he’s in a dream, -or a nightmare. His heart is hammering in his chest and he’s holding his remote, aiming it at Kylo like he could actually use it as some kind of protection against a six feet tall Force user.

  
“Hux, calm down,” Kylo says and Hux takes a step back when he feels Kylo using the Force on him.

  
“Don’t mind control me!” He basically yells. “Fuck...” He drops the remote on his bed and rubs his eyes. “Now is not a good moment.”

  
“General...” Kylo starts, sounding unsure. He’s not wearing his helmet and he looks concerned, but also tired, like he hasn’t been able to sleep either.

  
“Yes?” Hux asks. The embarrassment starts setting in and his cheeks heat up. He straightens his back, holds Kylo’s gaze and tries to forget the fact that he’s barely wearing anything.

  
“I-uh. I sensed your panic.”

Hux hopes that the ground could just swallow him right now.

  
“Hux- General?”

“Shut up,” Hux snaps without really meaning to. He brings his hand to his face and rubs his temple. “Christ... I’m just- I’m really tired. You should leave. It was only a nightmare.”

  
“Hux, it’s okay,” Kylo says softly and then he’s walking further in the room. Hux lets him come close and cup his face, though Hux looks away; slightly embarrassed. They’ve done this before, they’ve kissed and sloppily made out, neither of them really sure how the whole affection thing works.

  
Kylo takes a hold of Hux’s chin and turns his face. Hux lets him, meeting Kylo’s dark eyes. The holo is still on, making Kylo’s pale skin appear blueish. They share a clumsy kiss, or a half kiss, it’s more like a peck on the side of the mouth, actually. Hux realizes he’s panicking a little, so he brings his hands up on Kylo’s chest and starts pushing him back.

  
“What a mess you’ve made of yourself,” Kylo sighs, though he has a sly smile on his lips. Hux rolls his eyes and bites back his comment on how that’s a lot coming from someone like Kylo. They kiss again and Kylo manages to poke Hux with his nose a couple of times. They move back on the bed, or Hux does, meanwhile Kylo lingers in the room, walking around awkwardly.

  
“Stop doing that,” Hux says. His tone is annoyed, mostly because he’s dead tired and now he has Kylo to deal with. Even though he just completely embarrassed himself in front of Kylo, he’s oddly in peace with it. Or maybe it’s just the lack of sleep blurring his brain.

  
“Doing what?” Kylo asks.

  
“Whatever it is that you’re- ugh,” Hux cuts himself off and buries his face in his hands. “Just come here. That’s what you’re here for, right?” He asks, his words muffled by his hands. “To humiliate me and make me feel like a helpless kid.”

  
“No!” Kylo sits down on the edge of the bed and Hux feels the mattress shift. “I felt you panic, it was- Hux- I thought something happened-”

  
“Well I’m fine,” Hux say, looking up again. Kylo is looking him with brown puppy eyes. “But you can still, uh, stay. If you want.”

  
So Kylo stays, first sitting at the edge of the bed, both of them feeling a little weird and awkward just casually being with each other. Hux concentrates on the holo show, slowly relaxing again. After some time Kylo gets up and Hux glances at him. Kylo takes off some of his clothes and gets back on the bed, this time closer to Hux, who curses himself for having a soft spot for those stupid brown eyes.

  
“What is this show?” Kylo asks, his voice is soft and sleepy.

  
“It’s uh, it’s about this group of friends,” Hux starts, freezing for a moment when Kylo leans in and rests his head against Hux’s shoulder. Hux tries explaining the main plot the best he can, telling Kylo about the episodes he hasn’t seen. He’s a little surprised about how much he actually knows about the show, but he doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed anymore. He already pretty much flushed his dignity down the toilet so it’s all good. He’ll obsess over this some other time, when he’s finally slept more than five minutes.

  
Hux doesn’t like sleeping when there’s someone else in the room with him, but Kylo has somehow managed to tangle himself with Hux and his big, warm body feels so safe. Hux is surprised when he starts to actually doze off to sleep, so he decides it’s okay to close his eyes for a minute.

 

*

 

Suddenly Hux is awake again, hearing someone repeatedly call for him. He tries to sit up but someone’s holding him in place. He’s not sure where he is or what is going on. His cheek feels... wet? He blinks, rubs his eye. Kylo’s strong arms are wrapped around him, said guy still sleeping, or pretending to be asleep.

  
“General!”

  
This time Hux manages to untangle himself from Kylo and sit up on his bed. He wipes his cheek with the back of his hand, did Kylo fucking drool on him?

  
“General, oh thank god you’re alive,” Captain Phasma sighs in relief. She’s standing next to the bed, otherwise dressed in her uniform but she has her helmet in her hand. First she looks relieved, then awkward, and for what feels like hours she and Hux just stare at each other. Hux feels his words die in his throat as the seconds pass by. The morning light shines in the room through the window, making Phasma’s silver uniform shine.

  
“Morning,” Kylo yawns, seeming perfectly calm.

  
“Moring, sir,” Phasma nods at him. “I was just checking up on the General.”

  
Hux curses under his breath, but he can’t get up from the bed. He wants to blame Kylo for using the Force on him, but he’s pretty sure this has nothing to do with that. He’s just frozen in place by embarrassment.

  
“Well as you can see, he’s fine,” Kylo says, turning on his back and stretching in a way that makes his muscles show. Hux starts sweating, if he wasn’t already. “You’re dismissed.”

  
“Yes sir,” Phasma nods, swallowing loudly as she turns around and leaves the room.

  
Hux stares at the closed door in panic, all the dizzy memories from last night crashing back to him. Kylo rolls on his stomach on the bed and breaks the silence by sighing.

  
“What the fuck am I going to do?” Hux asks, looking down at Kylo, who shrugs. “What’s the time?” He asks, mostly from himself, and stumbles out of the bed and to his desk where his datapad is waiting. He has ten unanswered messages and eleven calls. “Oh fucking hell...”

  
“General, you have a mouth like a sailor,” Kylo laughs from the bed.

  
“Shut up. Did you do this?” He asks angrily, holding up his datapad. “I never keep it on mute. This was your doings, wasn’t it?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“I hate you so much,” Hux shakes his head, going though the messages. It’s already ten am and his work usually starts at eight, so no wonder Phasma came looking for him.

  
“No you don’t,” Kylo protests. He has turned to lay on his back again, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Part of Hux wants to attack Kylo and stab him to death for causing him to be late for work. It’s not like Kylo is the one who has to deal with this mess later, no, he’s just going to fuck off to some mission and be gone for days while Hux is left to make up for this morning’s work and deal with all kind of rumours.

  
“Do you have any idea how much work it requires to build a weapon inside a planet? I assume you don’t!”

  
“Come on Hux, your employees are capable of working by themselves for one day. I’d sense if something was horribly wrong anyway.”

  
“Sense- you and your fucking Force,” Hux mumbles, bringing his hand over his eyes. This time he doubts the headache is Kylo’s doing, or it is, but not via the Force. “Why are you still even here?”

  
“Because I have nothing else to do”, Kylo says, though it sounds more like a question.

  
“You’re a fucking child, you know that right? So why don’t you go to daddy-” Hux immediately regrets referring Snoke as daddy- “and go ask him for a task you can spend your day doing.”

  
Kylo doesn’t look amused, which is good, but he’s also not leaving the room. Hux puts his datapad back down and starts picking up his clothes that are pretty much scattered around the bed. Somehow he would feel less horrified if he and Kylo had slept together, not just... literally slept together. He sits on the edge of the bed, as far from Kylo as possible and pulls on his uniform shirt, feeling well rested and annoyed because of it. Kylo moves on the bed and sits behind Hux, his legs on both sides of Hux and his hands on his sides, pulling him closer.

  
“Don’t go,” Kylo says, his voice muffled against the back of Hux’s neck.

  
“Have you ever been responsible of anything?” Hux asks, scoffing.

  
“Depends, what do you count as being responsible?”

  
Hux snorts. “So that’s a no.”

  
“Fine, you go to work!” Kylo snaps and falls on his back on the bed, his crotch still pressed against Hux lower back.

  
Hux gets up, ignoring the fact that Kylo’s half hard dick was juts pressed against his ass, and walks to the table again. He takes his datapad and his hat, pulls on his boots and goes to the door.

  
“You better be gone when I get back,” he says before leaving. And don’t jerk off in my bed, he thinks, hoping Kylo heard it.

  
Walking along the hallways of the Finalizer feels uncomfortable, the people there give Hux weird, quick looks. Hux tries his best to ignore them, it’s not like he owns any explanations to his employees about why he’s late. Though he’s never been late before, so this must be interesting to them. They can talk about that during their coffee breaks all they want.

Hux finds Captain Phasma quickly enough and motions her to follow him to his office. She obeys, of course, and shuts the door behind her.

  
“Is there a problem, General?” She asks. She’s wearing her helmet again, her voice coming out robotic.

  
“What you walked into today in my quarters,” Hux starts, not sure where he’s going with this, “it was nothing. Nothing happened. You saw nothing, understood?” Hux hates how he stumbles with his words a little.

  
“Yes, sir”, Phasma says simply.

  
“Good. You can go”, Hux sighs. He watches Phasma leave before sitting down and pouring himself a drink.

 

*

 

After staying at work past midnight again, Hux finally walks back to his room. He’s tired, but not as exhausted as usually. He leaves his greatcoat and boots in the small living area this time and when he opens the door to his bedroom he lets out a loud groan.

  
Kylo is still there, sleeping in the middle of his bed in starfish position. He doesn’t move, though he must’ve felt Hux enter the room. Hux lingers at the door for a moment, before going ‘fuck it’ and stripping out of his uniform once again. He slaps Kylo’s arm and sits next to him.

  
“Didn’t I ask you to leave?”

  
“I sleep better in your bed”, Kylo mumbles his response with a hoarse voice. Hux rolls his eyes and decides to go take a shower before he actually ends up stabbing Kylo. Or kissing him, which would probably be worse.

  
Fortunately Kylo doesn’t follow Hux in the shower, allowing him at least some privacy. After he’s done he goes back to the bedroom, puts on a clean pair of boxers and crawls to bed. Kylo has turned on the holo and he’s watching the same show as last night.

  
“You’ve become a fan I see”, Hux says. He tries to keep his distance but Kylo throws himself at Hux like a dog, laying on his lap while Hux pets his hair. It’s kind of nice actually, Hux thinks. Kylo snorts, reading his mind again and Hux pulls his hair in revenge.

  
“Can I stay here a few more nights?” Kylo asks after giggling at the main character of the show, who’s in the middle of confessing his love to some girl. Hux keeps petting Kylo’s soft hair, tangling and then untangling it around his fingers.

  
“Okay”, he sighs softly after a little while.

  
“Really?” Kylo lifts his head. He’s grinning and looking way too excited.

  
“Yes. Didn’t I just say so?”

  
“Ohh, we’re gonna have so much fun!” Kylo beams and leans in to kiss Hux’s cheek and then his lips. Hux kisses back, trying to convince himself that he’s only doing it to shut Kylo up, not because he likes the weight of Kylo’s body pressed against his, or the softness of his lips, or how his eyes are the pretties shade of brown he’s ever seen. Yeah, he’s pretty much fucked.


End file.
